Safe and Sound
by Mrs. Elizabeth Gibbs
Summary: "You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now." A Caskett future fic that's a little sad with a happier ending. One-shot, song-fic. Caskett.


A/N: This is my first time writing for Castle, and the Caskett ship, but I've been catching up with the show recently, and the plot bunnies won't leave me alone. I heard this song, from 'The Hunger Games' movie, and I couldn't help myself.

This is a future fic, with a Caskett relationship.

Many thanks to Aminda for the beta! :)

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Castle, and the song is by Taylor Swift, featuring The Civil Wars.

* * *

><p><em>I remember tears streaming down your face<br>When I said, I'll never let you go_

Richard Castle didn't like to see Kate cry. The only thing that alleviated that hatred was the way she looked at him like he was the only thing keeping her grounded; like the touch of his hands and the warmth of his embrace was what kept her solid in those moments.

The moment that was forever imprinted in his mind by Kate's tears was the moment he told he would never let her go. The moment that he had slid that ring on her finger, and made her his, her beautiful dark eyes had glistened with those infrequent tears. The kiss that had sealed the deal had been salty with them, but she'd whispered in his ear as he held her close that she had never been happier.

He was her 'one-and-done', and they wouldn't have it any other way.

_When all those shadows almost killed your light  
>I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone<br>But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

A beautiful baby girl was born a year later, a joy that everyone had looked forward to. Little Alyssa Marie was the daughter Kate had craved, little sister Alexis always wanted, another granddaughter for Martha to adore, and another daughter for Castle to spoil.

But barely six months had gone by before she was ripped from their lives, quick as smoke. A cough and fever that wouldn't stop led to a trip to the hospital, and a grueling week that ended in tragedy.

He didn't think his heart had ever been heavier in his entire life.

The night after the funeral, he'd walked into the bedroom to find Kate crying in the middle of their bed, one of Alyssa's blankets in her hands as the tears trailed down her cheeks. She'd looked at him, her eyes so broken and sad, that his heart had stopped.

"Please don't leave me alone," she'd whispered, her words breaking his heart. "Please Rick. Please stay with me."

His only response had been to lie down next to her and wrap his arms around her fragile body, tucking her against his chest as the tears had started anew, the softness of their daughter's blanket between them.

_Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

"Just close your eyes, Kate," Rick whispered, holding her close as she gripped his shirt tightly, making him her lifeline. "I've got you now."

"She's gone Rick," Kate whispered, her voice breaking. "Our baby is gone. Why did she have to go away? She was only a _baby_."

"It isn't fair," Rick replied, his heart like lead in his chest.

"I'll never get to see her grow up, or say her first words, or take her first steps, or go to school. I'll never get to worry about her boyfriend or her grades or…or anything. My baby is _gone_," Kate whispered, her voice breaking as it left her throat, tears spilling from her lids.

And the thing that killed him the most was that not a single thing he could say would ever make it better.

"I know Kate," he simply said, holding her tighter. "I wish I knew how to make this better, but it's killing me too. Just know that I will do everything I can to keep you safe. I can't lose you too."

Kate looked at him, red-rimmed eyes searching his. She nodded once, solemnly, before her lips sought his for confirmation that he was there.

_Don't you dare look out your window darling  
>Everything's on fire<br>The war outside our door keeps raging on  
>Hold onto this lullaby<br>Even when the music's gone  
>Gone<em>

Sometimes he wished he could wrap his wife up in tissue paper and keep her in a box, so that the hurts of the world couldn't damage her any more than they already had.

He knew that going back to work would be the hardest for Kate- even though Esposito and Ryan and Montgomery cared for her and would never hurt her, even the smallest things set her off. Seeing an infant with dark eyes and sandy blonde hair. Hearing a baby laugh. Someone touching her hand.

Their bed was her sanctuary. Because in it he held her, and blocked out the rest of the world. He watched her sleep, watched her pale skin reflect the moonlight.

The piano he never used rang out the notes Kate played when the silence became too much, the lullaby she'd played for Alyssa floating in the air. Tears gathered in her eyes, but she began to heal, slowly.

The journey was slow, painful, terrifying. They had ups and downs, and moments of weakness.

But they made their way together.

_Just close your eyes  
>The sun is going down<br>You'll be alright  
>No one can hurt you now<br>Come morning light  
>You and I'll be safe and sound<em>

"Kate?" Alexis asked, looking at her stepmom with large, curious eyes. The brunette looked at the teenager with bright eyes, coffee mug in hand. "Do you want to go visit Alyssa with me today? I don't have school and I was wondering…"

"I'd love to, Alexis," Kate replied, offering her stepdaughter a smile. "Is your dad coming?"

"If I'm invited, I'd love to," Rick said quietly from the doorway, looking at two of his favorite girls. "When do we leave?"

"I'm ready whenever you are," Alexis replied, looking at Kate. "Kate?"

"Let me just go grab something," Kate said softly, and Alexis nodded. As her stepmom passed she grabbed her into a hug, which the older woman accepted gratefully. "Thank you, Alexis."

"Anything for you," the teenager replied in a whisper, and Kate touched her cheek gently before going into the bedroom to retrieve something. She came out a moment later with the soft pink blanket that had been given to Alyssa when she was born, and then slid her fingers into her husband's.

"I'm ready," she said, and Alexis nodded, sliding off the chair and landing gracefully on her feet.

Kate took a moment to look up at Rick, her eyes saying everything. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek gently, brushing some of her thick brunette hair back from her beautiful eyes.

"I love you," she whispered, and his face softened even further.

"I love you more," he replied, and she shook her head, smiling.

"Impossible."

_Just close your eyes_  
><em>You'll be alright<em>  
><em>Come morning light,<em>  
><em>You and I'll be safe and sound...<em>

They stood at the grave, the sunlight glimmering around them. The headstone was so small, the dates so close together it broke Kate's heart all over again. The beautiful angel that was engraved in the stone smiled up at them, and Rick brushed his fingers over it.

"Hey baby girl," Kate whispered, eyes running over and over her daughter's name. "Mommy and Daddy and Alexis and your grandma just miss you so much."

"I miss my little sister a ton," Alexis added, setting the lilies down near the headstone. "I think about you all the time, Lyssa."

"We all do, sweetheart," Rick said, a sad smile on his face. "Every single day."

"I hope you're safe and sound, sweetie," Kate said, pressing her fingers to her lips before touching her fingertips to the gravestone. "We love you so much."

And the small family unit stood at the grave, a ray of sunlight illuminating them. And though tragedy defined their visit, love held them together.

* * *

><p>AN: I am planning on making this a full-length story soon. I hope you enjoyed this, and feedback would be wonderful!


End file.
